Infidelidad
by Nonimi
Summary: Peter es infiel. Cuando Logan vuelve a la realidad sus garras ya están manchadas de sangre. One-shot. Drama y angustia, no busquen un final feliz. (Wolvesilver)


Logan llevaba algunas semanas fuera del hogar, había estado trabajando en una misión muy importante, encomendada por su queridísimo Suegro Charles Xavier.

Prácticamente estaba corriendo una carrera, estaba seguro de que iba muy por encima de la velocidad permitida, pero no le importaba tener una multa, en esos momentos lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar, tener al platinado que más amaba entre sus brazos y luego llevarlo a la habitación, estaba seguro de que no saldrían del lugar en un buen par de días.

Estacionó derrapando algunos metros lejanos a la casa, quería darle una sorpresa a Peter, que no lo esperaba de regreso hasta una semana más tarde. Fue a paso tranquilo, pensando sólo en la sonrisa que le daría su chico, abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero al entrar no escuchó ningún ruido o al menos eso creyó, hasta unos sonidos en específico le llamaron la atención.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, al principio pensó que lo estaba imaginando, pero no, los sonidos eran reales. Subió las escaleras a pasos parsimoniosos, rogando que los gemidos escuchados vinieran de la televisión, quizás a Peter se le había ocurrido poner una película porno, en realidad, le estaba rogando a algún dios que esa fuera la causa.

 _– Yo...yo no debí haberlo hecho –_ fue la voz de Peter la que escucho cuando aquellos obscenos sonidos dejaron de escucharse.

Sólo le bastó esa confirmación para terminar subiendo de golpe los pocos escalones que le quedaban, no se detuvo ni siquiera un segundo para luego abrir la puerta de sopetón. Quedó atónico al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, Peter, su amado Peter en compañía de Víctor, su hermano.

Estalló en furia, no supo en que momento había decidido ponerse sobre Víctor y golpearlo con fuerza, no fue consciente hasta que sus garras estaban atravesando de forma dolorosa al hombre.

 _– Logan...Logan no lo mates –_ escuchó los ruegos de su esposo, se detuvo apretando los dientes con furia. Tomo al hombre por los hombros y así desnudo como estaba lo comenzó a arrastras fuera de casa, Víctor no paraba de disculparse o al menos hacer el intentó, ganándose a cambio un par de bofetadas para callarlo, él no intentó golpear a su hermano, después de todo se merecía aquella paliza, aunque una parte de él lo estaba disfrutando, al fin se había vengado de Logan, al fin le había arrebatado lo que más quería.

 _– No vuelvas a aparecer Creed, la próxima vez no dudaré en matarte –_ le gruñó por ultima vez mientras le aventaba un par de pantalones.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, recargándose contra ella, rápidamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer furiosas por sus mejillas, nunca pensó en sentir un dolor como ese. Se froto la cara con fuerza y corriendo subió la escalera, necesitaba enfrentar de una vez por todas a Peter.

En platinado en esos momentos estaba hecho un ovillo, mientras no paraba de llorar. Dio un salto al sentir como su esposo había entrado, rápidamente se respingo para mirarlo.

 _– Dime que te obligo Peter, dímelo –_ gritó Logan mientras dejaba su puño marcado en la muralla.

 _– No...no...él no me obli..bligo –_ respondió el platinado llorando con más fuerza, para luego correr a los brazos de su esposo. Pero Logan lo aparto de un empujón, haciendo que Peter diera de lleno contra la muralla, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, necesitaba sentir a Logan, lo intentó nuevamente, sólo que ahora se estampó de lleno contra la mesita de noche.

Logan lo tomó con brusquedad y lo comenzó a arrastras fuera de la habitación, Peter estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento sus garras saldrían.

 _– Vete de acá Peter, no te quiero hacer daño –_ soltó Logan mientras su cuerpo temblaba producto de la furia – _créeme que ganas no me faltan._

 _–_ _Golpéame si con eso me perdonas –_ le grito Peter entre lágrimas – _Logan perdón –_ se arrodillo a las piernas de Logan, mientras las besaba entre lágrimas y no cesaba de pedir perdón.

Logan ahora comenzó a gruñir como si de una bestia se tratase, lo tomó por los hombros y lo aventó contra la cama, se puso a ahorcajas sobre él, Peter estaba inmóvil solo lo miraba fijamente mientras su respiración se escuchaba agitaba. Wolverine intentaba calmarse, sabía que lo estaba haciendo estaba mal, él no quería maltratar a su esposo, aunque muy en el fondo creyese que se lo merecía, estaba a punto de dejarlo ir cuando un par de preservativos le llamaron la atención, aunque la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el cardenal en el pálido cuello de su esposo, de golpe se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el mismo lugar que unos minutos atrás había visto la infidelidad, los celos y la ira lo cegaron, dejó de ser racional.

Peter sentía los golpes, el primero llegó con fuerza en su mejilla, ahogó un grito, pero Logan no paró ahí, los golpes siguieron en diversas partes de su cuerpo, sentía el sabor a sangre, se sentía mareado y sabía que con ayuda de su mutación lograría esquivar aquella tortura, pero no quería hacerlo, sabía que sólo soportando la frustración de su esposo este podría perdonarlo. Un duro golpe en su ojo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, mientras sentía como una fuerte mano lo tomaba de la barbilla.

 _– ¿Desde hace cuánto? Dime desde hace cuanto te acuestas con ese bastardo –_ le grito con fuerza, haciendo que Peter diera un salto.

 _– Pri...primera ve...vez –_ escupió el platinado con dolor, recién dándose cuenta del dolor en sus costillas, escucho una risa amarga de la boca de su esposo para luego sentir un duro golpe en su abdomen.

 _– ¿Por qué Peter? Dame una puta razón antes de que te mate –_ A Peter se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y por primera vez sintió miedo. El platinado se estaba tomando su tiempo, pero un fuerte agarre en sus brazos le hizo hablar.

 _– Me sentía sólo...la rutina, la curiosidad...mi estupidez –_ se explico el muchacho, ni siquiera él entendía porque había caído en aquella situación, nunca había pasado por su cabeza ser infiel.

Pero esa tarde entre el calor y las cervezas su mente se había nublado, sólo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando estaba soltando gemidos y frente a él no estaba Logan. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido explicarse, él era el culpable, él nunca debió dejar entrar a Víctor.

Ahora Logan lo jaló del cabelló y le expulsó de la habitación, luego cerró la puerta de golpe. Peter como pudo se arrastro hasta la puerta, se recargó en ella y se le partió el corazón al ver como su esposo lloraba, él también se deshizo en lágrimas y luego recargándose contra la muralla logró llegar a la habitación de invitados.

Sentía la sangre caer por su nariz, quizás algunos dientes estaban flojos, no lograba ver nada con su ojo derecho y sentía como si torno su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, respirar sólo causaba un punzante dolor entre sus costillas. No tenía ánimos ni siquiera de mirarse su cuerpo, de seguro sólo se encontraría con cardenales que le recordarían lo infiel que era, la asquerosa y retorcida persona que había llegado a ser.

Pese a que estaban en pleno verano, sentía un absoluto frío recorrer su cuerpo, su desnudo y magullado cuerpo no paraba de temblar, pero él lo único que quería en esos momentos eran olvidarlo todo, para luego despertarse y sentir que todo eso había sido una pesadilla.

 _Días después_

Peter seguía adolorido, cada vez que iba al baño evitaba mirarse al espejo pues los cardenales sólo le recordaban que se merecía cada uno de esos golpes. Logan no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ocasionalmente lo hacía para solicitarle, más bien ordenarle que hiciera algunas cosas, como cocinar o la limpieza. El platinado asistía con un movimiento de cabeza y acataba cada orden en un extremo mutismo, aunque un par de veces había rogado por perdón, sólo se había ganado más gritos, más humillaciones. Aún recordaba como la había bañado en jugo, como le dio vuelta un plato de comida o la vez que de un golpe lo lanzó a la piscina.

Logan se sentía un ser asqueroso, pero no podía perdonar a Peter de solo ver su cara recordaba como lo había encontrado en su cama, su maldita cama, junto a otro hombre, cuando habían jurado ser fieles para toda una vida. Lobezno como pudo mantuvo alejado a su suegro, estaba seguro de que bastaba que leyera un segundo de su mente, para que este y Erik lo estuvieran atravesando en fierros por haberle tocado un pelo a su niño, que al parecer no era más que puta.

Los llamó inventado un viaje al extranjero, obligo a Peter a mentir, a reír mientras charlaba con ellos y les aseguraba que estaban sólo a unas horas de ir a una playa paradisiaca.

 _– Cariño, es raro que no te hayas venido a despedir en persona. Si algo está mal, comentame del clima –_ dijo Charles en un susurro, Peter sintió como se le humedecían los ojos, su amado "papi" como solía llamarlo, era él más perspicaz de todos, siempre lograba leer su alma. Pero, aunque por un momento pensó en comentar la agradable brisa veraniega, al ver la mirada penetrante de su esposo desistió de todo plan, trago duro e imitó una gran sonrisa.

 _– Se te está pegando la paranoia de mi padre –_ soltó una falsa carcajada que para Logan no pasó desapercibida, frunciendo aún más el ceño – _prometo traerles regalos y si llegó a tener tiempo los llamo, pero ya sabes, una playa y mi candente esposo, no suenan a que me quede mucho tiempo libre –_ soltó el chiquillo sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas terminaron por caer, sabía que nunca más en su vida volvería a tener ese tipo de amor, nunca más lograría hacer que Logan lo mirara con devoción – _besos y cariños a mi padre, disfruten su tiempo –_ lanzando sonoros besos dio por finalizada la llamada.

Apenas lo hizo, Logan lo llegó con fuerza contra la muralla, exigiendo saber cada detalle de esa conversación, maldito la inteligencia de su amigo, golpeando el muro a escasos centímetros del pómulo izquierdo de Peter.

 _Una noche después_

Peter estaba dispuesto a jugar cada una de sus cartas, a ganarse el perdón de Logan y reconstruir su relación, volverían a ser la pareja cariñosa que eran y, sobre todo, atrás quedaría ese desliz.

Se baño de forma prolija, agradeció que ya prácticamente se hubieran borrado las marcas de los golpes. Se puso la lencería que más le gustaba a su esposo, su perfume favorito y algo de brillo labial de fresas, sabía lo loco que Logan se ponía con eso.

Wolverine en esos momentos estaba viendo la televisión mientras bebía una cerveza, aunque realmente no le interesaba, cada vez que intentaba relajarse venía a su cabeza la sonrisa del bastardo de Víctor, por su propio bien, esperaba no volverle a ver la cara a ese hijo de puta.

Peter puso sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, aunque este al comienzo dio un respingo, el platinado se agachó hasta repartir candentes besos por su cuello, rozando sus dientes y pasando la lengua, Logan intentó resistirse, no quería caer en la trampa, pero al girarse y encontrarse con aquella imagen tan sensual, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Se lanzó sobre Peter, con esmero comenzó a comerse esos labios que desde hace tanto tiempo añoraba, con caricias duras y bruscas recorrió su cuerpo, mientras lentamente el platinado se relajaba y comenzaba a soltar tímidos gemidos.

La temperatura en el lugar estaba subiendo rápidamente, Logan se levantó haciendo que Peter se enrollara a sus caderas, mientras no dejaban de besarse el castaño tomó rumbo a la habitación que ya no compartían.

Lanzó a Peter con brusquedad, pero no con rabia, en esos momentos lo único que quería era enterrarse en su esposo, hacerle gritar su nombre. De un tirón quitó la fina lencería que le había regalado la navidad pasada, su mirada fue de inmediato a aquel lugar que tan marcado tenía su esposo, es un ágil movimiento lo puso sobre su abdomen y él a ahorcajas.

No perdió el tiempo en prepararlo y de una embestida profunda lo lleno, haciendo que Peter en un placentero temblor gritara su nombre, mientras exigía más y más, no falto mucho para que ambos estuvieran siguiendo un rápido ritmo de caderas y la habitación se llenara de gemidos. Juntos llegaron a un orgasmo, y cayeron rendidos sobre la cama.

 _– Logan yo jamás quise, yo sólo te amo a ti, mi cuerpo sólo a ti te necesita –_ explicó Peter con las mejillas sonrojadas, intentando obtener un beso, necesitaba saber que aquello era más que sexo, que al menos le daba un atisbo de esperanza a recuperar la relación perdida.

Pero la rabia cruzo la mirada de Logan, sus ojos se oscurecieron y una risa irónica salió de su boca.

 _– No me hagas reír Peter, lo nuestro ya murió, sólo me estaba despidiendo de tu exquisito cuerpo. Ahora puedes ir a que te folle Víctor o quien se te cruce, ya no me importa –_ por dentro de estaba quebrando, en esos momentos sólo quería largarse a llorar.

 _– Lo Logan, tú...tú...tú me amas –_ dijo el chico con los ojos más que abiertos y lágrimas caían descontroladas

 _– No podría amar a una perra como tú –_ soltó con veneno. Peter pensó en llorar y gritar, pero si algo lo caracterizaba es que él nunca se daba por vencido.

 _– Y tú eres un maldito anciano, escúcheme Logan yo sólo te amo a ti –_ gritó apretando los dientes mientras más lágrimas seguían cayendo.

 _– Claro y por eso follaste con otro –_ la rabia lo estaba comenzando a colmar, en esos momentos tenía a Peter fuertemente tomado por los brazos.

- _No es lo que crees Logan, yo...yo –_ iba a relevar la verdad, no merecía que le creyeran, pero al menos lo intentaría, él nunca había querido ser infiel.

 _– ¡Cállate zorra! –_ le dio una bofetada partiéndole el labio – _ahora me vas a negarlo, te vi Peter te vi con ese asqueroso hijo de puta –_ los recuerdos inundaron su cabeza, la ira corrió por su cuerpo, cuanto deseaba retroceder el tiempo y haberle cortado la cabeza a ese animal.

Un fuerte grito lo hizo volver a la realidad, cuando se dio cuenta sus garras habían atravesado sin problema alguno el abdomen de Peter, un gran corte lo atravesaba desde las costillas a la cadera y la sangre estaba saliendo a chorros.

Las saco con cuidado, sólo sacando más sollozos del chico, que en esos momentos estaba llorando de dolor, su cuerpo tenía espasmos. Logan corrió a llamar a una ambulancia, para a continuación, entre sollozos rogar a Charles porque vinieran.

Los primeros en llegar fueron la pareja Lehnsherr-Xavier, ambos más blancos que el papel, se encontraron con un Peter bañado en sangre, mientras Logan entre sus brazos no paraba de pedir perdón. Cuando los recuerdos atravesaron la mente de Charles, este no puedo evitar proyectarse en Erik, ambos estaban temblando de ira, de miedo y de dolor.

La ambulancia llegó, los paramédicos estaban apresurados entrando al lugar, Peter tenía la mirada ida, en su cuerpo ya no había color.

 _– Yo...fui el cul...pable –_ apenas podía hablar, sentía su cuerpo adormecido – _siempre los ama...ré mis hom...bres –_ le dedicó una mirada a los tres pares de ojos que no le apartaban la vista, pero en los ojos del platinado ya no había brillos, los terminó cerrando pese a las suplicas de Logan, quien en un acto desesperado besó aquellos fríos labios.

Se quedaron viendo como Peter era subido a una ambulancia, los tres hombres en un llanto descontrolado observaron las puertas cerrarse y el partir de la ambulancia a toda velocidad.

Los policías se acercaron, para tomar declaraciones, pero el primero hablar fue Logan explicando con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido, no poniendo resistencia alguna cuando unas frías esposas fueron puestas en sus muñecas y luego fue trasladado hasta la estación policial más cercana para seguir la investigación.

Un par de horas más tarde, Logan no paraba de recordar una y otra vez como había atravesado con sus garras a quien más había amado en la vida. Unos pasos le hicieron levantar la vista, encontrándose con sus suegros quienes no tenían un buen semblante.

 _– Cuando llegamos al hospital, él ya había muerto –_ explicó Erik con un tono de voz gélido.

 _– Espero que la justicia te haga pagar –_ fue lo único que añadió Charles, y tan rápido como habían entrado abandonaron el lugar.

Logan fue sentenciado a veinte años de condena efectiva bajo la figura legal de Uxoricidio, aunque para él aquella condena no era suficiente, no merecía volver a tener ni siquiera un segundo de libertad. Pero, sobre todo, su verdadero infierno era soñar cada noche con el último beso en los fríos labios de su esposo, aún lograr sentir su aroma y escuchar por los pasillos de la cárcel su melodiosa risa, pero él era el culpable, él jamás debió levantar la mano sobre su pareja, mucho menos arrebatarle su vida, porque él nunca fue su dueño y él lo entendió demasiado tarde.


End file.
